Forbidden
by Sci-Fi Raptor
Summary: Redone. Ever wonder why Naru had such a strong punch? What’s her secret? The violent death of a total stranger leads her to jump off a bridge, while Keitaro truly learns the meaning of no pain, no gain…
1. Who Cares?

**Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or am affiliated with LH or Underworld

**Chapter 1**: Who Cares

**Author:** Sci-Fi Raptor

Stupid Summary: Ever wonder why Naru had such a strong punch? What's her secret? The violent death of a total stranger leads her to jump off a bridge, while Keitaro truly learns the meaning of no pain, no gain…

(Y'all Naru haters mite really like this. Or not…)

In the end, a fic is meant to be read, eh? Well, I fixed it, since the Japanese seemed to be a real turn off… I guess I couldn't pull it off like other people have… I might as well change the rating since its probably inevitable that ill get lazy and have a violent scene somewhere. Anyway, enjoy it in all its mostly pure English glory.

(-O-)

Suzuki Yasui was your average salary man. He didn't look impressive and he didn't have the most desirable of jobs, being an average office worker at all. He was quiet and reserved and had a small circle of close friends. Sure, life hadn't come at him with a silver platter, but it still had its perks. He had a roof over his head, a loving wife, and a genius for a son. Suzuki Takai was entering high school even though he had finished the 6th grade the year before. He had been fooling around a lot in school last year and gotten into a lot of trouble, but it became obvious why he had acted like that when one of his teachers found that he had finished his math final in fifteen minutes flat. He was tested and enrolled into a top high school soon after. Yasui had never been as proud to have been his father since his wife told her that she was pregnant. Suzuki Muzukasii, like her husband, was quiet and collected. Though she had no special beauty, her brains surely made up (and probably explain Takai's genius). She was an anonymous author for a best selling series about a fictional story where Vampires and Werewolves were at constant war. Her latest book was where a Vampire fell in love with a Werewolf and they had a child. Though she was constantly writing, she had never been lax with her duties as mother and wife.

_Speaking of which,_ Yasui thought when he checked his watch, _I'm gonna be late and she'll be mad at me!_

Yasui was on his way back home from work. It was his birthday and he knew that his family would have something prepared for him. Yasui had gotten off the train, but he was already half an hour late because of being tied up at work. Deciding to take a chance, Yasui cut into an alley to take a shortcut. He walked at a brisk pace, checking his watch every now and then to see how he was with time.

The alley seemed to go on forever and Yasui soon found himself in the dark. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end and he had the alarming feeling that he was being watched. Starting to panic, he started trotting. When the feeling wouldn't shake off, he went into a full blown sprint.

Though he didn't look it, he had once been the star athlete in his high school track and field team. He had been able to run to the ends of the earth, but since he hadn't run this intensely for so long, he soon found himself straining. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he was on the ground.

_I really should go to the gym more often…_ he thought, and moved to get up. But he couldn't.

He finally became aware of a weight on his back. It was huge, whatever it was, and it was warm and sticky. He tried with all his might to get it off, but he was just not strong enough. His hearing came back and he was aware of a loud panting. Realizing that the panting was not his, he turned his head as far as he could to get a look at whatever was on top of him. His eyes met a muzzle. A muzzle that was growling.

After six years of anger management, Yasui gave the biggest roar of his life.

(O)

"H-here you go, Sempai," young Shinobu said, offering a bowl of cereal to her not so secret crush.

"Thanks Shinobu," Keitaro replied, taking the food gratefully.

"I'm so sorry about breakfast. Kaolla-chan just ate it all before I could call everyone down," she said, bowing down in apology.

"Don't worry about it," Keitaro said, smiling.

"Yeah," Naru agreed. She smacked him playfully in the back of the head and sat next to the ronin. "Yesterday was the Red Moon and who knows what kind of antics Su pulled last night," she continued, giving a quick accusing glance to Keitaro, to which he muttered an apology. Putting her own bowl on the table, she reached for the remote and tuned the TV to the news.

"Have a good day, Sempai," Shinobu said before she left to go to school, to which Keitaro muttered another apology for no apparent reason. As she reached the front door, she was ambushed by Su and squeezed into submission. Keitaro almost nosebled from the scene, but quickly shunned evil thoughts when remembered who was within inches of him. He made a quick glance at the said person, but was surprised to see her staring at the TV. Wondering what was so interesting, he turned to find out and was met with a grisly scene.

".. 2 am last night, where neighbors reported a mugging in this cesspool of crime and corruption," the anchor said. The corner picture enlarged and started playing video from the crime scene.  
It was horrible. The victim was torn to shreds, as if he were paper machee, and scattered all over the alley. _Good thing Shinobu-chan wasn't here to see this, _Keitaro thought. Strangely, there were no signs of gunshots or any other weaponry on the scene. The camera suddenly zoomed up to something on the ground and found a strange gold plated necklace of some sort next to what looked like long scratch marks all over the ground.

Something clattered on the table. Keitaro looked to Naru and saw that she had dropped her spoon. What was worrisome, however, was the shocked look on her extremely pale face. When she didn't move at all, Keitaro called out her name.

"Naru?" Keitaro said softly. When she would respond, he shook her shoulder and said, "Naru, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Then he realized his mistake when he saw his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the change in his bones.

Seconds later, there was a new series of holes in the Hinata-sou and a loud "Pervert!" reverberating in the air. And an apparently flying ronin, though he was much the wiser.

While he was still sailing away, he saw her hastily running out of the Hinata-sou and hailing a cab. _I wonder where she's in a hurry to?_ Keitaro thought. However, his trail of thought was interrupted by a concrete wall.

(-)

"Here is fine," Naru said to the driver. They were in the middle of a bridge, but the driver did as he was told. She paid the guy and departed from the car. Worried about the unusual request, the cabbie waited a few moments, in case this girl got her senses back. To his chagrin, she suddenly climbed over the guard railing and teetered on the unprotected side of the bridge.  
"Don't do it miss!" the cabbie said in alarm. "There must be another way!" he yelled, hoping to keep this crazy girl from killing herself. The girl looked back to him, which was a good sign. She had a haggard look on her face, one mixed with sadness and resignation.

"Sayonara," she said, before leaning forward. By the time the cabbie managed to reach the edge, she had already gone under.

(O)

"Sorry," Mutsumi said after Keitaro got her standing on her feet. Shortly after landing and collecting himself, Keitaro came upon a passed out Mutsumi on the sidewalk, whom no one seemed to care about.

"It's okay," Keitaro replied, waving it off. "But you really should take better care of yourself. Especially since you insist on walking by yourself in broad daylight!"

"Ara, ara, who's that?" Mutsumi asked, slipping away from answering. Keitaro looked at where she was pointing and recognized the person immediately.

"Isn't that Seta-san?" he answered.

"It is, isn't it?" Mutsumi said, still holding Keitaro's hand. Seta, being uncharacteristically receptive today, picked up on it.

"Oi, Keitaro! How's your date?" he said when he was nearby. Keitaro suddenly became aware of Mutsumi's hold on him and awkwardly snatched his hand away.

"It isn't what it looks like!" he said immediately. "I was just helping her up!"

"So, how is it? Has it been fun?" Seta asked Mutsumi, completely ignoring the male ronin. Mutsumi put a finger on her chin and seemed to ponder for a bit. Moments later, she replied enthusiastically, "It really is! Its has been very fun!" Keitaro sweat dropped.

"That's how it is? Isn't that great!" Seta replied, giving Keitaro an approving look when Mutsumi grabbed his arm.

"So, Seta-san, what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked, trying but failing miserably to break free of Mutsumi's grasp. They were in the financial sector, a very modernized place where a person like Seta would level in hours if behind a wheel.

"I'm actually here to renew my license!" Seta said, rubbing the back of his head.

_Kawaii…_ (scary) Keitaro thought, imagining what the roads would be like once he was back on them. No wonder that there had been so few traffic jams recently!

"Actually, I happened to see Naru-chan on my way here. She seemed very upset about something," Seta said, dropping a big hint to the doofus to follow her.

"I did see her leave the dorms in a hurry," Keitaro said, and finally managed to get his arm back to himself. "Come to think of it, she acted really strangely after we saw that news clip of a homicide this morning. It was really sickening…"

"Really?" Seta asked. When Keitaro nodded, he said with worry, "I hope she's okay." But then his mood brightened up, "Well, see ya." And he walked off, waving goodbye.

"That Seta…" Ketiaro said to himself, nodding his head. "Well… lets get going, shall we?" Keitaro said, facing Mutsumi. Face bright as sunshine, Mutsumi nodded, saying, "Hai!" and latching onto his arm once again.

"Let's go this way," Keitaro declared, and headed to a nearby bridge.

"You really have a nose for Naru-chan, don't you?" Mutsumi teased.

"It's not like that!" Keitaro replied quickly, though his blush said otherwise.

(-)

**Supper Time**

In the end, they couldn't find her. They had searched much of the city, but she was nowhere to be found. The only thing they saw near the bridge was a news helicopter, but they paid it no mind. It had seemed that Naru had simply ceased to exist (Though Keitaro had to admit that they were doomed to failure since they had nothing else to go on besides Seta's ambiguous hint).

The two walked up the steps of the Hinata-sou, walking side by side. When they reached the entrance, Mutsumi held Keitaro by the cuff of his shirt before he opened the door.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked. When he saw the strange look on Mutsumi's face, he added, "Are you okay?"

Mutsumi shook her head, saying "Ara, ara," like usual. When Keitaro's face didn't lose its look of concern, Mutsumi's face brightened up considerable and she said, "Thank you very much for today. It was very fun."

Keitaro continued looking at her seriously, until his face also brightened up. "Don't worry about it." Seeing nothing else strange about the complex woman, he opened the door and announced his arrival. Mutsumi stood outside for a little bit while she watched Keitaro take his shoes off. After giving a small sigh, she followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"Sempai, dinner is ready!" Shinobu called from the dining room. They had arrived just when dinner was being served.

"Well, Mutsumi-chan, shall we go?" Keitaro asked, holding his arm out for her like a gentleman. Mutsumi giggled at his foreplay and took his arm in hers and the two waltzed into the dinning room like the bloody king and sodding queen of merry ol' England of old. Kitsune gave the two a questioning look, but Keitaro just smiled it off. He didn't know why, but he felt very gay right then.

"I see you two have been having fun?" someone said. Keitaro looked at the speaker and found that it was none other the Naru!

"Narusegawa!" Keitaro exclaimed and ripped his arm away from Mutsumi's. He got very nervous suddenly as he made his way to his usually seat beside her, leaving Mutsumi by herself.

"You didn't take advantage of her or anything?" Naru said accusingly, though she wasn't paying attention to Mutsumi at all.

"No! Of course not…" Keitaro said timidly. He said "Itadakimasu," and started eating with everyone else. Keitaro felt that something was off and took a quick glance at Naru. What he saw surprised him enough that her sprayed the water he was drinking all over her direction, getting her wet, and ANGRY.

"BAKA!" she screamed, standing up furiously. She was about to hit him like usual, but he had a very concerned look on his face.

"What happened to your shoulder!" he exclaimed.

"I… uh… tripped…" Naru said, trying to hide what really happened.

"It looks really bad, though," Keitaro said, not fearing for his safety, even though he was in such a dangerous situation. "Did you have a doctor look at it?"

"Yeah," Naru lied. "He said its nothing. It'll heal really soon," she said, firing lies at Keitaro like Motoko letting loose her attacks on the said person.

"Yokatta desu ne?" (That's really great, isn't it?) he said, giving a sigh of relief. The other girls also sighed, but for a different reason. Shinobu turned beet red.

Naru just kept smiling her fake smile, holding back the rage.

(O)

**Earlier that evening**

At the alley of the crime scene, the police were wrapping things up for the day. A clean up crew had arrived to take care of the gruesome mess and the press was getting ready to leave. Everyone in the scene wore a mask of some sort because the victim's innards stank the place up. His (they had finally identified him by cross-examining what was left of him with his dental records) wife had arrived at the scene and was in turmoil. Thankfully, she had left their only child home when they had informed her of the possibility that the victim was her husband. In the shadows, however, stood a man.

A naked man. No one went crazy because of him because he fit so perfectly in the shadows. From where he was, he could see the grieving woman. He inhaled deeply with her nostrils. Even though she was so far, he could smell her scent. He breathed it in deeper when he found it to be strangely arousing.

He found it erotic, the mix of her smell and her husband's innards…

He licked his lips once more. _He tasted REAL good…_ the man thought with a smirk. It had been far too long since he last divulged with human flesh. Having the woman's smell ingrained into his brain, he walked away quietly, no one knowing that the killer had just slipped by them.

(-)

He arrived at the docks, sporting a slightly torn Armani suit. _It couldn't be helped,_ the man thought. _He struggled too much. He should have been a nice old man and just given it to me like I asked._

He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed a fag. He lit it with a lighter from the same pocket and took a long drag. The fumes burned down his throat and gave him feeling of satisfaction. He continued walking down the docks until he could see a bridge. There was a helicopter circling above it, but he paid it no mind; the area always had someone being shot up every other week these days. As he walked past a cargo container, he felt something cool and hard pressing on the back of his skull.

"Hunter?" was the first thing that came to mind.

"One and only," a feminine voice said.

"I really should give up smoking… Other wise you never would have snuck up on me like that…"

"Walk," the assailant demanded, motioning with the gun as to which direction she wanted him to go. A few moments later, they were in the shadows where no one would notice a dead body; at least not for a week.

"Why the hell are you here!" the assailant demanded from the man. He just smiled and slowly turned around with his hands up.

"Ah… its been so long since I've seen a female of your kind…" the man said with a glint in his eye. The Hunter in front of him was soaking wet with seawater. No wonder he didn't notice her!

"Answer the question, you dog!" she snarled at him, shoving the gun into his face.

"I was sent by the Covenant, naturally," the man said, as if it were obvious.

And it was apparently, because the woman seemed mad at herself.

"What is you name, love?" the man asked as she pulled the trigger.

"Narusegawa Naru," she said just as the hammer hit the bullet.

BAM!

(-O-)


	2. There's Something About Naru

**Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or am affiliated with LH or Underworld

**Chapter 2**: There's Something About Naru

**Author:** Sci-Fi Raptor

I figured I'd update while I'm still up…

(O)

BAM!

The gunshot echoed back at varying times because of the strange angles of the docks. But the target was no where he should have been. He should have been lying on the ground, dead. Instead, he had flickered off into the shadows.

"Damnit, you just had to make this difficult!" Naru said, and gave chase. He had almost a second headstart, but he used his time wisely. Flat out sprinting, he toppled over anything that would slow her down.

Naru kept calm. She expected something like this. She really didn't mind. Chasing this guy made the hunt fun. Unlike a certain ronin, he had the courtesy to fight back before she swooped down for the kill. Speaking of which, she took a quick glance at the sky. I was already sunset…

_Uh-oh…_ she thought in worry. She picked up her pace and managed to close the distance. She leaped onto his back and blasted three caps through his right lung. Needless to say, he collapsed in a heap.

"Thank god…" Naru said in relief. She would never have been able to keep up that pace for much longer. She got off the carcass and rolled it over to get a better look at her prey.

He was Italian.

"I had no idea they had infiltrated so far…" Naru said with worry.

SMACK!

She was launched into a nearby cargo contained with a slap to the face. She quickly got up and had her gun leveled at his head. But he just stood there, staring at her with the eyes of a predator. He smirked.

Crack…

"Shit!" Naru yelled and blasted away. Round after automatic round inserted itself into the maniac, but he just stood his ground smiling. Naru had to reload her clip, which was exactly the moment everything happened.

His muscles grew. This bones shifted and thickened. His skin became covered in fur. The poor Armani suit became shreds.

"Grrr…" he growled, standing on his hind legs. Naru looked up in horror and saw that he was twice her height now.

"Goddammit!" Naru cursed out loud. "There isn't even a full moon out!" she said after scanning the sky quickly. Since when could they transform at will? The wolf jumped, but Naru dodged.

It was time for her own transformation.

She moved with fluid motions and soon latched onto its back. She held herself still while her eyes restructured and her fangs grew back.

She had turned into a Vampire.

She bit him in the neck, hoping to get the jugular. The wolf howled in pain, but grabbed her by the arm and threw her like a rag doll. She crashed shoulder first into another cargo container but quickly got her composure back. She checked the wound quickly and found that she was loosing blood very quickly. She gave herself two minutes before she'd black out. She reached behind her and pulled out a dagger. And expensive dagger. A silver dagger.

The werewolf sensed the metal, but did not relent. It jumped at her with jaws bared and claws greedily searching for her flesh. She ducked and made an uppercut just as it moved past. It howled in pain as the wound burned like acid. While it automatically moved to nurse itself (it was a novice), Naru stabbed it in the leg. It fell to the ground in agony and started flailing violently. Naru straddled herself on its chest and held her dagger precariously over its heart.

Had it been two minutes already? Why wouldn't her dagger embrace its chest cavity?

"It's alright, Naru. You can stop…" someone said. Naru looked to her right and found Kanako holding her arm up.

She glared at her and said, "It's a Wolf!"

"We need him alive…" Seta said from her left.

"We need to interrogate him first," Seta supplied when Naru gave them a confused look. It was completely dark now, so the two had deactivated the active-UV screens, a nifty gadget developed by and stolen from the military. They were in their true vampire states and had the air of nobility about them. Seeing Seta as she did, she was reminded of that night when he had turned her.

"Naru?" Seta asked when she would stop staring at him. She would have blushed, but she was running desperately low on blood. Her face turned cold when she got up and sheathed her dagger.

"I'll leave him to you then," Naru said to the man angrily and moved to leave. She turned into her human form to save energy. However, she had lost too much blood and stumbled over her feet.

"I'll take her home," Kanako said before Seta could move. "You take care of him."

"Thanks, Kanako-chan," Seta said warmly and lifted the monster onto his shoulder. Kanako held Naru in her arms bridal style and disappeared to a safe house.

"Who'd of thought that that crazy bastard was a Vamp!" she complained to herself as she wired some blood into Naru.

(O)

**Back during supper**

Naru felt a burning sensation on her face. She looked in its direction and found Kanako glaring brimstone at her. She shuddered, thinking of what antics she would pull on her for being so close with her brother in front of her.

"No Su! That's not food!" Shinobu exclaimed, trying to pull a spatula out of the said girl's mouth. Naru just shook her head at the tech wiz. Dinner went by as usual and ended with a special watermelon dessert to celebrate the three ronin's reunion from back when Naru and Keitaro had both failed the Todai entrance exams.

_Its been such a long time,_ Naru thought as she watched the merriment of the tenants. Kitsune naturally distributed alcohol like water and the place became very lively. After a while, Naru retired to her room. After she slipped into her futon, she looked into her locket. It was pitch black, but her eyes were adept in this environment. The stared at the picture of the man inside. He was strong. He was proud.

He was dead.

Seeing Seta like that today reminded her of how she had gotten her powers. It had been such a long time since she last thought of him. Naru held to locket close to her heart and cried.

_Daddy…_ she thought in pain.

He had been killed by a werewolf when she was in high school. They were both leaving a park when it happened. It was so fast that Naru didn't even see it. One second her dad was laughing next to her. The next one, he was lying on the ground with his chest wide open. She had been too afraid to move back then. But Seta came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He took her to safety, even though she cried to be with her father. When she calmed down, he explained what had happened and told her how she could get revenge. She had single handedly wiped out every Wolf on Japanese soil since then.

But it didn't bring him back…

Her mother had a memory implanted that they had divorced. It was painful to watch her find another man, marry him and have his child. Naru didn't hate her step-father or sister. They were good people, but they reminded her so much of what had happened to her father and how easily he was replaced.

No one could replace him.

(O)

Keitaro lingered by her door for a few moments before he continued walking. He sensed that something was wrong with Naru during dinner, but didn't have the nerve to ask her. She just always seemed… unapproachable. It pained him to find her crying herself to sleep. He would do anything to comfort her. He wished she knew that he would be there for her. Sighing, he made his way to the roof and lay on his back while watching the stars. The moon was out tonight, making it slightly harder to see them, but it was lovely.

He felt something warm next to him. He turned to look and found his little sister laying next to him, holding his hand. He smiled warmly and gave it a squeeze. Kanako turned to look back at him and smiled back. It was a very romantic atmosphere.

"Onii-chan," Kanako said after being lost in his eyes. She so wanted to be held in his embrace just then.

"They're really beautiful, aren't they?" Keitaro said, still smiling while turning to look back at the night sky. Kanako struggled not to say, "Not as beautiful as you." She sighed and looked at them with him. It had been a long time since the two had been so close. She decided to just enjoy the moment and gaze for a while.

Soon after, she heard a gentle snoring. She turned and found her brother sleeping. She giggled, and admired at his babyish face. She moved so that her face was over his and slowly moved down. She couldn't help it, she body move on her own.

"Naru…" he whispered just as she was about to lock lips, and said some incomprehensible things. Kanako sighed. She moved away and picked him up bridal style. She took him to his room and gently put him to bed. The glared at the person sleeping above. _Last time I save your sorry carcass…_ she thought angrily.

Kanako looked down at her brother and felt saddened. Why did he like her so much? What was it about her? Would he still feel the same if he knew she was a famous killer?

No. She could never tell him the truth. No matter how much she loved him, she could never cross that line. She had been assigned to infiltrate his family so that she could keep an eye out on them for the Brethren. She didn't know why, but there was something special about his parents back then. Even though she was old enough to be granny Hina's grandma, Kanako fallen for the young human. She had the ability to change the appearance of her age like all Vampires, but it didn't change the fact that the human children would ridicule her. But her brother, he was something else. Caring and understanding from the moment they met, he loved her like she had been siblings all their lives.

Kanako sighed. It was the one thing she hated the most about their relationship. No matter how much they aged or how close they got, he would always see her as his little sister. She had been tempted to tell him the truth many times, but feared what Seta would do to her. They had known each other for too long a time for her to make a mistake like that. She smirked.

_He may not see me as a woman, but I _am_ his 'little sister,'_ she thought as she slipped into the futon with him. She embraced him from the front and was delighted to be embraced back.

She got annoyed, however, when he started mumbling about Naru again.

(O)

Motoko got up with a start. Something felt wrong. She felt an impending doom coming to the house. And for every second it took for her to reach it, the stronger it got.


	3. Retard Ronin Looking For Promise Girl

**Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or am affiliated with LH or Underworld

**Chapter 3**: Retard Ronin Looking For Promise Girl

**Author:** Sci-Fi Raptor

As chapter title hints… author attempting to marginalize hated male pervert loser ronin…

I feel honored to have been graced by the presence of the great Dark Icon Writers ;) I shall do thy bidding, o Dimitri! For the Rodina!

I forgot to mention it before, but thank you James and Jihi for pointing out my massive hemorrhaging mistake. Like I said before, I will try and work in the Japanese dialogue in a more suitable manner when I feel like doing that kind of work that would make having Japanese dialogue flow and fitting to read like some genius people (of whom I am envious of them) are able to.

AND NO BITCHING ABOUT PAIRINGS! KEITARO IS GAY! (is what I'd like to say, but then no one would read this anymore, so I guess I'll let him be straight. But I ain't promisin' no nookies)

Keitaro: Phew! I think…

Now let's all take a deep breath and bark to sanzen roppyaku nanaju ichi.

Rapto' out…

(-O-)

"Mew?" a high pitched, girly sounding turtle squeaked.

"T-t-turtle!" Motoko cried and slashed at it.

"Mew-Mew-Mew-Mew!" Tama-chan cried and flew away. Motoko calmed herself and caught her breath. True, she seemed to have an illogical fear of turtles, but why would Tama-chan give such a sense of foreboding? It was the first time this had ever happened.

_Maybe I just imagined it?_ Motoko thought. _Ane-ue did alert me to the possible presence of werewolves in the city… I have been very much on edge since then…_ She decided to let it go. There was no way Tama-chan was evil. Motoko had a strong enough grasp of reality to understand that turtles were not inherently evil.

_Pervert male ronins on the other hand…_ she thought, when she spied him standing on the roof. He had his arm held out so that Tama could perch on it. He brought the turtle close to him so it could crawl on its usual nesting spot on his head.

There was something peculiar about him. He seemed very calm… very confident. Motoko jumped up to the roof and stood by his side in moments.

"What vile acts are you committing at this hour, Urashima?" Motoko said from behind.

"AH! Motoko-chan! Don't scare me like that!" he said, caught off guard. Like usual fashion, he almost fell over the edge, but managed to hold something at the last second.

Something soft…

"Pervert!" Motoko screamed, and sent him to jump over the moon. She stood in her finishing pose to catch her breath; she was still on edge and had expended much more energy than usual on the attack. When she was composed, she looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was almost ready to come up.

"I guess I should get started training…" she said, and did so.

(O)

Su was working in her lab like unusual. She was tinkering with a clip, reloading the bullets in it. When she finished reloading it, she put it back into its cozy home inside a 0.9mm and started blasting caps at a picture of Tama-chan. She missed, obviously, but managed to get one shot to land somewhere reasonable. _I have to thank Keitaro for playing with me!_ Su thought joyfully. Last time she was calibrating Naru's gun, she went through three clips before she managed to land a shot.

"I still don't get why she won't take the active targeting…" she said to herself as she walked up to the pseudo-Tama. "Then all she would have to do is just push the trigger…"

The target was simply a piece of paper taped to a wall. Where the bullet had hit, there was a metal stub surrounded by a splattered liquid. She observed the area of incident and grinned with satisfaction when she found it in well standing.

"Naru!" the monkey- err, nutcase yelled while bounding through the house.

"Yes, Su?" Naru asked, appearing before her out of the blue. Su jumped back in surprise, but stood still staring at her when Su recognized who she was.

"Do that again!" she begged, exploding with energy and tears.

"Hush!" Naru said, and gave her a noogie. When the girl started thrashing, but seemed to forget about the tactical ability, Naru let her go.

"I did good, Naru! I did good!" she started, jumping up and down. Her movements made Naru want to reach for a cup of coffee.

"Well, lets see this thing…" Naru said, resigned. Even if Su was crazy and probably infected with mad cow disease, she was still good with her work. Whatever she had come up with, it must have been amazing to make her go to this level of overdrive. The nutcase- err, crack head led Naru to her room and took her to her lab table/ play-games-that-hurt-with-Keitaro zone. She picked up Naru's gun and gave it to her. While Naru inspected it for pranks/traps/bombs, Su punched up a new target for her to shoot at.

"How fitting," Naru said, looking at the man in the poster. She had wanted to shoot that Pervert ever since she first laid eyes on him. She held the gun with both hands to have a stable platform for the medium ranged shot (Su had invented a super short silencer a long time ago, but Naru only used it when practicing in Su's room) and popped a few caps. When the first shot splattered on the target, Naru flinched, expecting something to go BOOM!

BOOM!

Naru looked around to see where the sound came from, but found Su smacking a drug really hard. "Su!" Naru scolded to the easily distracted girl. "Focus!"

"Hehe… sorry," the girl said, making an innocent face.

"So, tell me what's up with this new ammo?" Naru asked. She unloaded the clip and found that the bullets weren't solid at all. Instead, only the cap was metallic, while the rest of it was made of some transparent material. The contents looked like plain old water.

"Okie dokie," Su said, and held a vial of some similar looking liquid.

"Its silver nitrate," Su explained. "Once it makes contact with the skin, the nose shatters. The liquid dissolves directly into the bloodstream and the Wolf doesn't stand a chance."

"But shouldn't it look, like… silvery?" Naru asked, confused by the common misconception started in part by the bean counters for Underworld.

"Nope. When silver nitrate is dissolved in water, its clear like water. When its solid, it's white because it's a stable substance." (Don't quote me on the stable part… but you can easily Google the first two)

"Its probably a lot cheaper than pure silver, no doubt," Naru said, taking a closer look at the ammo.

"That's true. But its also a guaranteed kill. There's no way to take it out once it penetrates the skin, and each shot carries a lethal dose," Su said, smirking. Naru inspected the ammo a while longer before shoving it in back to its home. She patted Su on the head and said, "You did good, Su. You did real good…"

(O)

**The Vatican**

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned…" a worshipper wrought with guilt pleaded in the confession booth. It was late in the night, but he wanted to get the deed off of his chest right away.

"What is troubling you, my child?" the priest said from the shadows.

"I have committed the most adulterous act! I had strayed from the true path for but a moment, and now I fear that I shall suffer eternal damnation!"

"Be calm my child. Tell me what has happened…"

"I had sex with another man!"

"Truly a sacrilege…" the priest said darkly.

"I never meant to. I was drunk, and something led to another and I found myself in bed with him! Surly Satan was with us in bed!"

"Tell me child, did you make this discovery within the last hour?"

"Y-yes, father. How did you know?"

The priest stayed quiet for a little bit. The worshipper heard some strange noises coming from across the screen and began to worry. He was about to ask if the priest was okay, but a deep voice spoke first.

"Because I can smell the blood of your sin!" the voice said. The worshipper flinched in horror and tried to get out, but the wall between him and the priest turned to splinters as what he thought was a demon from hell bit him in the throat.

"Ahhhgggg…" the worshiper tried to scream, but blood had already filled his lungs.

(-)

Mario wiped his mouth as he entered his master mansion. No doubt he would be angry that Mario was late, but he would understand that he had needs. Like everyone else in the house, human flesh was a delicacy.

"It's a me, Mario," he said into the intercom and waited for the gates to open. A camera paned his way and moments later, he was walking into the waiting room.

"Master is waiting for you in his office," one of the house slaves said, quivering. It knew what fate awaited it if it so much as made a Wolf annoyed.

"Bah!" Mario said, startling the weakling. The human almost wet itself and ran away with fright. Mario laughed as he made his way to the Master's room.

"Sit. We have a problem," the Master said even before Mario could say Boun Giorno (even though it was late into the night, but details, details...). Master was writing a letter and didn't even look up. Mario did as he was told and waited for the news.

"Antonio is dead," he simply stated, not even seeming to care. Mario was about to rage in fury, but the Master held his hand up.

"The Brethren are aware of our activities. You're going there on the next flight with a Pack. You had better have had cracked Japan by the time of the Awakening. And stay away from that Noriyasu."

Mario waited a few more moments for him to say anything else. He had been strangely calm about this whole thing. When he didn't look up from the letter he had been writing the whole time, Mario got up and moved to leave.

"One more thing," the Master said just as Mario was about to leave.

"Hmm?"

"DON'T FUCK IT UP!"

(O)

**Transylvania**

"I must see the count immediately!" a man screamed to the guard.

"Who are you?" the guard demanded.

"Seta Noriyasu!"

"Oh! Come in, sir…" The gates opened and the man was hustled to the count.

"Count!" Seta all but hollered. The Old One gave him his full attention.

"What is it, child?" he said calmly. He had learned to appreciate that whenever Seta came to him like this, he had found something amazing.

"I have found the Blood Right!" he said in amazement.

"WHAT?" the count said, astonished. "How did you come across it?"

"One of my disciples hunted a Wolf. He told me about it. We must get to it first!"

"You have all my resources at you disposal. Now, be gone so that I may slumber…"

"Thank you, master," Seta said with a smirk. He held the metal object precariously in hid hand while the count turned his back on him…

(-O-)

I'll give you two guesses as to who the count is. No, he's not a character from Dune…

Breaking from my normal, I've decided to write this as it comes to me. It means faster updates, but crappy grammar and plot organization on my part. I might decide to clean it up after I finish if I ever get that far.


End file.
